Fabulous Biology
by luffyluffy
Summary: Donna starts to notice the Doctor changing. Vomiting, gaining weight, cravings, and even mood swings. What could it be changing him this much? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor had no idea that his day was to be started by particularly bad stomach cramps, followed by over half an hour of forced vomiting. He retched again, making a sickening inhuman sound, which caused Donna to wince as she watched from the doorway. The Doctor finally sunk back, leaning against the wall in the TARDIS' tiny half-bath, closing his eyes in a world weary way.

"I thought space boys couldn't get sick." Donna quipped playfully from the doorway, before walking inside. The Doctor grunted loudly and rolled his head, resting his warm forehead against the cold metal wall.

"Timelords do get sick." He mumbled quietly, slowly opening his eyes about half way. "Just usually not as bad as.." His sentence trailed off into the air without an end, as it didn't really need one. Donna looked him over, and then pinched his side between her pointer and thumb.

"Despite having barfed so much, you're getting rather flabby, don't you think." She ribbed him, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor made a noise and slapped her hand away. "Hey! Timelords get fat too, not that I'm getting fat! I'm the picture of health!" it seemed that reality wanted to punish him for lying, and this statement was followed by another bout. Donna squatted down and rubbed her hand across his back, hopefully helping him feel just a bit better, while he clutched the sides and threw up some more.

* * *

Time soon passed, and the spasms passed, leaving the Doctor physically tired and rather hungry, but fine otherwise. He took a shower, changed, and brushed his teeth, and was now in the business of guiding the TARDIS to touch down neatly in a random time and random location. When the grinding noise finally stopped, he and Donna stepped out into blazing hot sun. Donna looked around and squinted, trying to find any sign that they might be somewhere she knew, or even, a planet she knew. The Doctor pulled on his collar, and spun, also looking around, before he stopped, finding the sign. He then poked Donna's arm and pointed at the sign.

"… You mean we're in Hollywood?"

The Doctor smiled slightly, taking out his screwdriver and making his glasses into sunglasses, which he quickly donned. "Allons-y then, to Hollywood, land of movie stars!" He then slid down this hill, Donna following after him.

Soon, they had progressed to down to a main street, and the Doctor finally turned to Donna. "So where too next? Grauman's? Beverly Hills? The Beach?"

Donna deliberated. "All three!" she answered curtly, before spinning and walking off in the direction of Grauman's Chinese Theater. The Doctor started a quick jog to catch up before slowing to walk next to her. Donna looked around, excited by all the sounds and smells of the city, before eventually turning to the Doctor.

"You know Doctor, I never asked. What time is this?"

"1993." The Doctor replied plainly, as though it were every day that an alien and Brit went time-and-space traveling. Donna puffed out her cheeks, and poked his arm with an annoyed finger.

"How did you know? You always know! Did you look at the read out.."

The Doctor simply shook his head and once again pointed behind her, in which her response was to groan, roll her eyes, and slowly spin.

"The date on that movie poster says 93, doesn't it?"

The Doctor nodded, as the gigantic banner rippled in the breeze. "The year is 1993, and Jurassic Park is the number one movie in America. Ooh! Lets go and see it!"

Once again, Donna groaned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Donna could only give the Doctor a blank disgusted look as she watched him eat his concoction. She and the Doctor had gotten into the theater using the old psychic paper trick, and were now sitting in the dim theater waiting for the lights to lower and the movie to start. However, instead of watching the previews like everyone else, she watched the Doctor, who was in the process of dumping lima beans, lo mien, and hot caramel into hot buttery popcorn. She sighed used to the oddness of it all. Then she frowned, not particularly happy that she was used to all the spacey stuff.

"I guess its 'Space Boy, Space Appetite'?"

She gave him a single raised eyebrow. The Doctor ripped open the disposable chopsticks with his teeth and used them to mix the many foods together, almost creating a stew of odd foods. Then, digging into it, he slurped some of the buttery-caramelly-lima-beany lo mein before turning to her, licking his lips.

"I honestly don't know, I'm just craving all these foods together, that's all. It's excellent though, here have some!"

He offered earnestly, and poked it towards her. Donna recoiled quickly, pinching her nose tightly shut. The smell alone was enough to make her stomach do flips.

"No way space boy, you keep eating your weird food and I'll just watch the movie."

* * *

_"What is it?"_

__

"It's… a dinosaur egg!"

"But Professor, I thought you said these were all female dinosaurs!"

_"Well… Sometimes, with certain species… if they find themselves without the opposite sex, they can change, and fertilize their own eggs. It's a way of staving off extinction."  
_  
Donna gave a quick glance towards the Doctor, who was nodding in agreement (or slurping more noodles. Low light made it hard to tell.) When she thought about it, she DID seem to remember the Doctor saying that he was the last of the Timelord race. She paused, and then looked away back towards the movie screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna walked along with the Doctor in the blazing hot Hollywood sun, while the Doctor continued to eat unholy concoctions of food, his newest mix included pears, chocolate chip cookies, sardines, and black cherry soda, all thrown into the old popcorn bag and blended via screwdriver. Donna grimaced before addressing it.

"Doctor, I accept that you're an alien, and I accept that aliens eat weird things, but there's no way you guys eat that weird."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and stuffed some pear into his mouth, words muffled by fruit.

"Ahm eatin tha same ahm alwas do!"

He wiggles his hips a little as he spoke. Donna resisted the urge to hold her head and instead scowled at him.

"Oh, is that so? So you eat pear-cookie-sardine soda floats EVERYDAY Doctor?"

The Doctor froze up, the remaining half of pear slice in his mouth.

"…. I've been eating…. _Pears?"  
_  
Donna nodded and the Doctor screamed loudly, throwing the bag of assorted food away from him with violent intention, making Donna wince violently. The Doctor then dragged his fingers across his tongue, scraping off bits of pears before eventually screaming again and forcing himself to throw up, leaning over an open dumpster as he did. All the while Donna just stood there, watching him with wide eyes.

"Uuhhh….. Doctor…"

The Doctor finally pulled back and was satisfied with himself, turned back to her wearily.

"I… I hate pears.."

His voice was marred by occasional panting. Donna held her head and pinched her nose.

"Look Doctor, lately.. you've been acting rather strange don't you think?"

The Doctor(who was starting to talk away) rounded on her, and gave her a vicious glare.

"What did you say about me?"

He glared with the force of the future Timelord Victorious, volcanic fires blazing in his dark chocolate pupils, gripping her shoulders frighteningly tight.

"Acting _strange_? YOU'RE SAYING I'M STRANGE? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU DONNA? I WAS KIND ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU HALF-AWAY ACROSS THE UNIVERSE AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY, NO THE GALL TO CALL ME _STRANGE_?"

Donna stared up at the Doctor with a horrified face, her eyes wide with almost pseudo-fear. The Doctor suddenly realized what he had done and drew back, looking at his hands.

"… What was that..?" Donna whispered, while the Doctor shuttered, and clutched his sides.

"I dunno Donna. Lets go back to the TARDIS for now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, take that blood pressure cuff and put it around my arm."

Donna complied and grabbed the cuff, then turned back to the Doctor and wrapped it around his naked forearm, and snapped the Velcro together. The Doctor grabbed the pressure increaser and started to take his own blood pressure, forgetting that Donna was there. She milled about, looking around in the TARDIS medical bay with mild interest. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw alien medical technology. While she played with what looked like a thermometer she spun around and leaned against the countertop. What met her gaze, giving her a mild surprise (even though she'd already experienced it, several times in fact) was the Doctor stooped over himself, shirtless and somehow managing to use the blood pressure and stethoscope at the same time, quietly mumbling numbers to himself. Donna listened carefully, twisting the maybe-thermometer in her fingers. He counted in a steady rhythm, in beats of four over and over and over. After a minute he pulled the stethoscope out of his ear and pulled off the cuff.

"Heart rate is fine."

He said monotonously, before reaching for the next instrument to check him self.

"Oh, and that's an rectal thermometer you're holding."

Donna gingerly put it down, before walking away from the tool tray and shuttering. She then walked over to the Doctor's side. Seeing the Doctor shirtless for the first time, Donna gave him a once over. Over all, he seemed.. fatter, mostly around the middle, stomach sort of round yet smooth, almost like a…! Donna's eyes widened and she placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor… I think….. You're pregnant."

The Doctor just gave her a frown.


	5. Chapter 5

"Donna, there is no way I'm pregnant."

That was his first response.

"I haven't slept with anyone in centuries!"

That was his second.

"I don't even have a uterus!"

Third. Donna frowned.

"Doctor, that's the only explanation where all the symptoms match up!"

The Doctor waved his arms about before crossing them across his chest.

"Prove it then." He said curtly, before giving Donna a piercing look. Donna paused and sucked on her lip, before smiling, feeling proud with her deduction.

"You impregnated yourself. You know, like those di—"

"I'm not like a dinosaur Donna."

Frowns met scowls, and Donna scratched her head.

"Cravings, weight gain-"

He cut in with 'I'M NOT FAT DONNA!' during which she paused and blinked a few times, before continuing.

"… Hormonal emotions, and even morning sickness! Doctor, there's no way around it. Just do a sonogram! What happens if it says no?"

The Doctor merely held his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Donna, do you see a sonogram machine in here?"

It clicked in Donna's head that this was a problem. She looked around and suddenly grabbed his screwdriver.

"Use the sonic screwdriver!" Her face was wide and beaming with her brilliant idea. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What are you, a barbarian? A sonic screwdriver is for screwdriving purposes, not for seeing if you've got babies."

While Donna then mumbled about 'How as I supposed to know that?' a silver Razor began to ring in the control room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ringringring, went Martha's phone as it sang merrily sitting next to the console phone in the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled on a shirt and quickly jogged out to answer it. It went ringringring a third time, before the Doctor got to it.

"Why hello there Martha!" His voice was playful and cheery, not holding a single drop of his previous hormonal attitude toward Donna, who was leaning against the med bay doorway, scowling at his masterful changing of emotions. The phone conversation continued, with most of the Doctor's responses being 'Ah-huh' or 'Ooh!' or 'Well that's odd, maybe I should fly in and check it out. After all it could be—' Donna cut that sentence off by grabbing the phone, putting on polite airs.

"Hello Martha~" She said with a singsong voice, twisting a piece of her hair as she talked. "If I remember correctly, you owe the Doctor for his help with the ATMOS thing, right?"

If Martha was annoyed, she hid it well. "Well, the Doctor never makes people pay for his help, so—" Again, Donna cut her off. "My Doctor is completely different from your Doctor Martha. And he wants… payment, of sorts."

Behind her, the Doctor suddenly caught what she was going to ask for, and lunged for the phone. "NO DONNA DOOON'T!" Donna dodged back, and kept the phone to her ear as she did, her conversation uninterrupted. "You see Martha, what the Doctor wants is—Ahh!" She threw the phone away from her ear, and patted it furiously. Meanwhile, the tiny cell phone sparked and flashed on the floor, the device becoming the victim of the Doctor's screwdriver. He turned the intensity up and the screen cracked. The phone almost seemed to cough pathetically before dying completely, now utterly unfixable. Donna scowled at the Doctor, giving him a deadly squint.

"My hair could have been set _ON FIRE_."

She gestured and pointed to her ginger hair as she spoke, classic sassy mouthed Donna. She wiggled her hips, stamped her foot against the grated floor and then frowned hard at the Doctor. Then, before the fight could escalate, the TARDIS phone rang, leading both the human and Timelord to give it an vicious deadly look


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor trudged across the asphalt, TARDIS parked neatly in the U.N.I.T. headquarters parking lot. Donna followed a foot or two behind. At first she had been sort of…. excited to witness this. Now, she was just sort of unnerved. _Preggo hormonal Doctor,_ she decided _was not a force to be reckoned with._ Martha stood waiting for them at the U.N.I.T. buildings front door, holding a small clipboard, supposedly filled with things to show the Doctor. Truth be told, Donna was rather annoyed that Martha kept a leash on the Doctor. _She had her time!_ Donna told herself, rationalizing it easily. _He's my Doctor now, all mine! She should act more like she gave him up! _The Doctor didn't notice that Donna was brooding behind him (having more important things on mind), and finally made his way up the many brick stairs.

"'Ello Martha." He said smartly, giving her a small smile. Martha returned the smile. "Well Doctor, I've got—"

"The Doctor's pregnant." Donna blurted, ignoring his threat from last chapter.

"Alright Doctor, this is going to be cold for a moment."

The Doctor was laying down on a medical table, lifting up his shirt and exposing his stomach (which was indeed starting to get round.) Donna sat in the by the head of the bed and watched, her lip curling in self-satisfaction. Meanwhile, Martha tried to warm up the receptor jelly as best as she could, before smearing it across his stomach.

"This is going to be majorly guess work, seeing as you don't have a uterus.."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, which helped contain his small shiver.

"I feel like Sabi Hakuhei." He grumbled, not quite happy at being coerced into a sonogram off screen. Donna raised an eyebrow. "Sabi Hakuhei?" The Doctor nodded, waving a hand as he spoke.

"Best swordsman in Japan. Well.. once."

"Doctor, please stop moving."

The sonogram screen that usually showed the baby was blank, and inside his head, the Doctor cheered. But then, almost as a curse, the child suddenly appeared on the screen, tiny and fragile. The Doctor frowned and looked down at his stomach, cursing everything that had come to this point. Then, venting his frustration, he decided to work on figuring out the reason why he was pregnant. Donna slapped his shoulder.

"HA! Told you! Donna 1 Doctor 0"

Martha stared at the screen, watching the tiny form on the screen squirm. It was odd, spinning and squirming the way that it was. Then, Martha's eyes widened. "Doctor, the embryo, it's changing!"

* * *

Sabi Hakuhei thing is a Katanagatari Joke. The episode Shichika was supossed to have this amazingly epic fight with Sabi Hakuhei was fought entirely off screen, only showing the aftermath. Also, the Doctor is able to break the 4th Wall


	8. Chapter 8

The tiny child lodged inside the Doctor spun and spun and spun, changing and growing, before shrinking back down, always at a different stage of development. The Doctor followed the creature's actions, looking at the screen with wide eyes. It started as an undeveloped embryo, before turning and growing into the distinguishable shape for a child. Then, while continuing to spin, it shrunk back down into an embryo, almost as if it was stuck in a loop of development. The Doctor sat up quickly, tucking his shirt under his chin.

"SCREWDRIVER." He cried, throwing his hand out.

Martha and Donna both grabbed for it, Martha eventually winning the grapple. She handed her screwdriver over to the Doctor and he quickly soniced his stomach ("I thought you said that you couldn't use a sonic screwdriver on a baby..").

"The baby is… it's locked in development!" He bared his teeth, growling as he soniced it further. "I see how it goes. First at 15 weeks, then to 1 month, then to the third trimester, then back to the 15 weeks! It's repeating over and over and over!" Donna stared wide eyed at the monitor, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Doctor, what's wrong with the baby?" She cried, the sight of the spinning child too much to handle. She looked away, staring at the floor tiles with a lot of interest. The Doctor growled, spinning the screwdriver around in circles. "It's the TARDIS!" he yelled "Being enveloped in the TARDIS's psychic field and traveling through time like this has screwed up development!"

At that moment, the baby broke the cycle and suddenly began to grow. The Doctor's body then swelled to allow the expansion, causing him to almost grow and become the very image of pregnancy. The Doctor laid back, before instinctively rolling onto his side, groaning as he did. Donna finally took a step towards him, the massively pregnant Doctor.

"Doctor… are you.. alright?" She said nervously, not sure how to react. The Doctor kept his eyes closed, voice ragged. "Yeah.. I'm f—" He paused, sucking on his teeth. "If I feel pain, and an overwhelming need to push is that labor?" Donna nodded. "Then I'm not fine. I'm in labor. Heh, this is weird. Wanting to push but having nowhere to push too! Martha, I suggest a C-Section, I'm about to be the first man on earth to have a baby!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor sat in labor for 3 hours. This wasn't because of a need of the Doctor to dilate; it was actually the amount of time it took for Martha to get a room cleared for the Doctor to "give-birth" in. Labor for a Timelord was an odd experience. It wasn't filled with pain and screaming like most females, just an odd unpleasant feeling. So, the Doctor decided to take notes, filling a legal pad with all sorts of odd annotations. It wasn't every day the Doctor was pregnant, after all.

"Hey Donna, You know what I'm craving? Peach milkshakes… and… croutons."

Donna took the notes down, nodding quietly as she did. "Well, after you have the baby, you can have those, I promise." The Doctor smiled at her, before looking down at his stomach, poking it tentatively. "Hey Donna.." She looked up, giving him a look. "I'm sorry for threatening you like that." She gave him a tiny smile. "It's alright Doctor, I understand the circumstances." They both smiled at each other, before the Doctor shifted. "ow ow ow…It's amazing how mammals manage to do this, isn't?" He sorta whimpered, that urge to push was hard to ignore. "Say Donna, may I…?" He pointed at her lap. She looked down at where he pointed, before moving the note pad. "Oh no, no no, by all means." The Doctor inched over and laid down, resting his head in Donna's lap. Then, he closed his eyes and relaxed, taking deep calming breaths. Meanwhile, Donna looked down at the Doctor and felt her chest swell with emotion.

_He's sleeping in my lap!_ She thought ecstatically, _Martha is here, and he chose my lap!_ She smiled giddily, before gently patting the Doctor's messy hair, stroking it as though he was a small feral puppy, capable of so much yet still so small. The seconds past like minutes, and the minutes passed like hours, until Martha walked out of a doorway, hair back in a bun.

"We're ready for him."


	10. Chapter 10

"We're ready for you Doctor."

He pulled himself quickly out of Donna's lap and sat up.

"Time to go have a baby!" he cried, giddy with the subject. Donna gave him a tiny smile before standing and grabbing his hand, helping him to the birthing room while Martha led them there. They parted at the doorway and then Martha took over, helping the Doctor to the table. Then, the curtain was drawn, blocking the Doctor from view. Donna stood outside, before sinking into a plastic chair. Eventually, Martha exited, and sat next to her.

"Got kicked out?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunatly. We had to get Torchwood involved, because we don't have the tech to do the surgery."

Donna's eyes bugged. "Wait, does that mean that—"

Martha nodded deeply, slumping in the chair.

"It's going to be a very long wait then.." Donna mumbled, sure the two parties would want to catch up…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Doctor suddenly cried, causing Martha and Donna both to start in surprise. They both cast glances at each other, before snickering.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha helped the Doctor into a paper gown, and then led him to the birthing bed. The Doctor slowly lowered his heavy swollen body on the sterilized area, before relaxing into it.

"So Martha, is it you doing my surgery?"

Martha shook her head. "Because your physiology is Timelord, and we don't know exactly where the baby is, we want to avoid putting you under, cutting you open, then have you regenerate and god knows what happened."

The Doctor nodded, as each point made sense. However, at this point, sense flew out the window and went the way of the dodo.

"Oh, why hello~"

"O-Oh… hello sir…"

Pale female arms reached up to wrap around the thick manly neck before big warm hands stopped them.

"Sorry beautiful, I've got a boyfriend." Behind the manly man, a person in a suit blushed and hid his face. Meanwhile, an Asian girl rifled through a science kit while the rookie was busy looking around the U.N.I.T. hospital with awe.

"I was just here to find out where Patient 201 is." He flashed a winning smile, and cocked his head. The nurse seemed to think for a moment. "Patient 201? He's in… room 316!" The manly man smiled. "Thank you." He smiled one last time, before walking past her. The Asian got the rookie's attention, and they jogged off. The nurse watched them all jog past, when a thin nerdy looking boy smiled at her, before passing his number into her hand.

"So, if you're NOT preforming the surgery Martha, who is?"

"We got people coming in special."

The Doctor frowned, as that wasn't exactly descriptive.

"Look, when they're here, they'll come through that curtain there." She pointed at the sea foam green paper curtains in the corner. The Doctor nodded and Martha patted his shoulder.

"I'll be just outside." She then turned with a swish of her hair and walked out. The Doctor leaned back, taking deep breaths and trying his best to relax.

"So, the magnificent Doctor, now pregnant is laying in a hospital bed!"

The Doctor started, and stared at the location of the voice, a silhouette behind the curtain. The figure snapped a plastic glove and put a hand on its hip. Four other silhouettes joined him. The voice was disgustingly familiar, to the point where it made the bile rise in the Doctor's throat.

"What."

The figure twisted, and another figure moved close, putting a medical cap on the first figures head.

"Ooh, he's slow today. You think he would have known who it was by now."

The Doctor squinted. It couldn't be him. But just incase it was, the Doctor was going to violently bolt for the door pregnant or now.

"What." He said again, egging the figure into speaking more. Then, the curtain threw back and the four figures walked through. The figure with the gloves as the cap was unmistakable Captain Jack Harkness, or Torchwood III. Flanking him, were Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper. The Doctor's eyes bugged as far out of his head as they could possibly go without falling out.

"_WHAT._"

Jack smiled and tied back his paper face mask.

"Hello Doctor. We're Torchwood III, and we're going to be the ones birthing your baby."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Well Doctor, let's get you—"

"Get out."

The Doctor rolled on his side, back facing Jack.

"I'll never let you have this child, I'd rather—Ooh, maternal instincts, those are new!"

Jack smiled and snapped the glove again, which brought the Doctor back from his tangent.

"E-Ether way, I'm never letting you have my John!"

At this Jack stopped.

"John? Doctor, you've _named it_?"

The Doctor nodded furiously.

"John Smith Jr. Fine name for a fine baby."

Jack felt his lips curl, a fine name for a fine child indeed.

"Alright, we'll have to do this the hard way. And I don't mean 'PUSH DOCTOR PUSH, I CAN SEE THE HEAD' I mean, Toshi, Owen, hold him down. Gwen look on, not often you get to see the Doctor pregnant. Ianto…" He flashed his boyfriend a winning smile. "Stand there and look pretty." Ianto blushed and nodded, settling into a stool by the Doctor's side. Meanwhile, Toshi grabbed the Doctor's legs, while Owen struggled with his flailing fists.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" The Doctor cried, thrashing about.

"Please Doctor, don't move too much you could—"

"WHAT, GO INTO LABOR? WELL NEWS FLASH, I'M ALREADY THERE AND—MMPPHHH!"

Owen quickly put his hand over the Doctor's mouth. "Can we gag him Captain? Please?" Jack fought back a laugh. "You know what—" Owen suddenly squirmed. "E-Ewwww! He's licking my hand! Make him stop, make him stoooooppppp!" Jack looked around, before smiling suddenly. He grabbed the Doctor's foot, yanking one of his red trainers off. The Doctor paused in licking to give Jack a confused look. Then, Jack grasped one of the Doctor's socks by the big toe, and then yanked. The sock removed itself with ease, and then the Doctor suddenly felt very stupid, sitting here, pregnant and with one shoe on, help back by a squishy guy and an Asian. He laid back and resigned himself, frowning. Jack balled the sock and then moved Owen's hand, before shoving the sock into the Doctor's mouth, effectively gagging him. Owen rushed off, leaving the Doctor's hands free in order to grab paper towels to wipe off the Timelord spit on his hand. The Doctor frowned and decided not to thrash about preserving what little dignity he had left. Jack smiled, happy with the quiet. He waited for Owen to grab the Doctor's arms again, before looking around for medical equipment.

"Toshi, where'd you put your kit?" He said quickly, spinning in fast circles. Toshi struggled with one of the Doctor's feet for a moment, before craning her neck. "Gwen has it!" Jack laughed an odd laugh, not unlike a witch doctors and rubbed his hands together. The Doctor promptly slammed the back of his head against the birthing table, and then made a rough sound through his nose. Jack grabbed the med kit and dug inside, before pulling out a wafer thin laser scalpel.

"Well then Doctor.. Let's have a baby!"


	13. Chapter 13

And with a final go over with a laser suture, the wound was closed, leaving the Doctor's stomach flat and as though he never was pregnant.

"Gwen, take the baby and clean it up."

The Doctor stirred slightly, knockout cocktail wearing off. Gwen nodded and took the quiet tiny child in her arms, and shuffling off to the basin. Jack pulled off his paper mask and plastic gloves, sighing slightly.

"You did good Jack." Ianto said softly, giving him a smile. Jack laughed playfully. "Oh Ianto, I'd rather do you." Ianto blushed furiously and stammered before walking over and helping Jack take off his full body smock. Jack wiggled out of it before holding up his hands. "Let me clean up." Ianto nodded. "Sure Jack, I'll wait here." Jack smiled again before looking Owen, who was curled in a corner. "Watch the Doctor and make sure he doesn't have a fit." Owen gave a small sickly nod, and Jack walked off to clean his hands. The Doctor groaned loudly, before slowly opening his eyes. "Uughh…? Jack….? Oh.. good, he's gone.. And he left my baby—" He stared down at his flat stomach, before promptly screaming.

"HAARRRKNEEESSSSSSS!"

However, instead of Jack, it was the meek Gwen who returned, holding the child in a gigantic bundle of towels. The Doctor gave her a vicious angry glare, before she quickly relinquished the baby. The Doctor clutched his child tight and continued to glare at her, before suddenly getting distracted by the child, who had made a noise. Looking down at the child, who was so small and tiny in his arms, the Doctor felt absurdly emotional. He'd helped deliver hundreds of children before, but he'd never delivered his own before. His constantly working mind wondered if this was how mothers felt. One part said yes, the other remained silent, absorbed in the moment. After all, in his arms was the very last, and yet the last remaining Timelord.

"Oh John.. " He nuzzled the tiny child gently, and smiled.

"U-Um.. Doctor—" Gwen's calling him snapped him from his daydream.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"You can't use John…"

"And why not? I suppose Jack wants him to be named after him?"

"No, that's not it, it's because.. well…"

"Spit it out!"

"That's a girl!"


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor's first reaction was to pull his hair. But he didn't, because there was a child in his arms.

"It's a girl…" He looked down at her, the tiny little girl nestled in his arms, with her tiny hands and tiny fingers and tiny.. well, tiny everything. Then, he sighed and laid back.

"… What should I name her?"

Gwen put a hand on her chin, pausing and thinking for a moment.

"… Joan!"

He shook his head.

"Rose?"

He shot her a dirty look, which was returned with a look of utter confusion.

"… What about.. Tiffany!"

He shook his head again, furiously.

"No! No no no! That doesn't even sound good!"

He hugged the girl tight, squeezing her protectively. She made a small noise, and twisted, before waving her tiny fist about.

"That's it. I've got it! Her name is going to be—"

That was when Martha and Donna both burst through the door.

"DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN'TTTT!" Donna screamed, stumbling and smacking into the bed. "I WANT TO NAME HIM!" She cried, reaching for it wildly. Martha pushed her, also wanting to get in on the situation. "NO, HE'S MINE TO NAME!" They fought and wrestled before the Doctor's bed for several moments before Jack walked in, drying his hands with a paper towel. He grabbed the child from him and frowned, holding him above everyone else. There was a chorus of 'Hey!' from the Doctor, Donna, and Martha before Jack silenced them and spoke in a booming charismatic voice.

"THIS LITTLE BOY'S NAME IS GOING TO BE… DREW!"


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor gaped, staring at Jack with wide eyes. Along side him, Donna and Martha were giving Jack eyes just as wide at the Doctor.

"You named…"

"What."

"A baby girl…"

"What."

"Drew?"

"_What?_"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, her name is Drew."

Donna rolled her eyes.

"We're not naming her Drew."

Jack waved his hand, frowning. "Can't let you do that, The name is already penned on the birth certificate."

In an alternate universe, a man sat at a desk, reading allowed from a set of cards. "Female child gets male name written on birth certificate!" He shook his fist. "BARROWMAN!"

Donna, Martha, and the Doctor both held their heads in exasperation. It was Martha who recovered first. "Could we at least see her? Drew I mean." Jack pondered this for a moment, before offering her the child. Martha took her in her arms and slowly sat on the Doctor's bed and cradled her close. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Donna crowded around Martha to watch the tiny child squirm and wiggle. The Doctor sighed softly and rested his chin on Martha's shoulder, looking at Drew reverently. "Martha.. you realize that.. you're holding the first newborn Timelord in centuries.. right?" Martha was overcome by a giggling fit. "Oh gosh, this is way too big for me." She passed off Drew to the Doctor, and nuzzled her cheek with his. "There there…. Drew… I've got you. Everything will be alright. … If it's alright with you Jack, I'm going to give her a Gallifreyan name." He paused for a moment, thinking it over, and then spoke the first words of the ancient language of the Timelords. It was a thick, powerful word the Doctor spoke, and it filled each of the people in the room with the feeling of being filled from toe to head with intense warmth. He smiled, reverting back to English for the benefit of everyone. "A wonderful language, Gallifreyan is.. Now, I know you're all going to ask. But her name isn't exactly translatable.. I guess the best way to describe it would be.. 'Content.'"


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh oh, Doctor, say it again!"

The Doctor quietly laid Drew down in the crib of the newly renovated TARDIS nursery. He rubbed her cheek with a finger and smiled, before turning back to Donna.

"Now now, Donna, I know the power of words can be intoxicating, but you shouldn't—"

"SAY IT AGAIN!"

The Doctor sighed.

"This is the last time Donna. The very last."

He spoke Drew's Gallifreyan name again, and Donna smiled. Once again, that wondrous comforting wave of happiness swept over here, filling her up to the brim with warmth, before it pushed onward and left her feeling cold again. She pouted, already missing that beautiful feeling.

"Doctor—"

The Doctor stamped his foot.

"I said, once! Once more! One! Single! No more!" He frowned and ruffed the back of his head.

Donna frowned even harder, before pushing the addiction to pure happiness out of her head the best she could. The room was silent for several minutes, at which point the Doctor had resumed stroking the few tiny brown hairs on Drew's head. Donna broke the silence, crossing over to look over his shoulder.

".. So what are you going to do now?"

The Doctor pulled his hand away, and propped his glasses up on his head. He hadn't really thought about that. This child wasn't just HIS child. It was _the_ last remaining Timelord in existence. How she was raised was up to him. He had raised children before, it wasn't like he didn't know how, but it was mearly… the right way to do it. His glasses slipped out of his hair and back onto the bridge of his nose, which brought him back to reality. He pulled them off and tucked them into his jacket.

"At least for now, she'll stay in the TARDIS. I'm not exactly sure what to do with her.. but for now, it's too dangerous for her to stay with me."

He puffed out his cheeks, struggling to think of something he could do that was good. Then, with a bolt of inspiration, it hit him.


	17. Chapter 17

From this point on, time progressed the way it should. Donna experienced the terrifying events of that lead to the theft of the world. It is here where the story of Drew picks back up, for its final installment.

The Doctor slipped into the TARDIS and flopped down in the console chair. He had just erased his companion Donna's memory, and now the TARDIS was silent. Silent, and cold. He leaned back, stretching and waving his arms about. He looked up and kicked a lever, which started the engine. He kicked a few more, expertly piloting with his feet, before kicking the launch button. The TARDIS shook around him, before falling silent. Silent and cold. 

_… No. Wait, it's not silent!_

The Doctor shot up and burst through the nursery doors. "DREW!" He dove into the crib and picked her up, smothering her in thousands of kisses before squeezing her tight.

"I almost lo—Wait. I called you Drew." She blinked at him, before grabbing his nose. He laughed, before kicking one of the silver beanbag chairs that adorned the room; It had rolled over when the Dalek's had gotten hold of the TARDIS. Settling into it, he cradled his tiny little girl as in his arms and smiled. "Last of the Timelords…"

He shivered. Even though it was most defiantly _not_silent, it was still cold. Reluctantly pulling himself out of the beanbag chair, he walked into his barely used bedroom, and curled into a snuggly blanket. Now it was most definitely _not_cold or silent. Drew struggled in his arms, and in response the Doctor cradled her even closer, and pulled the blanket tightly around her. She finally stopped and now the TARDIS became silent but warm, filled with only the sound of breathing.

_It's time._

He stood. He took 37 purposeful strides past the now beeping console (He counts all his steps you see, it's a habit he made a while ago, never tried to fix it) and burst out the door of the TARDIS, arriving in the snowy landscape of the Ood planet.

"The Ood will be waiting for you."

He smiled.

"Ahh, Hello Ood Sigma!"

The interface ball in Ood Sigma's hand glowed as he spoke.

"It is not yet your time to arrive. Your part will soon come."

The Doctor cocked his head, before walking over.

"Look, I haven't got much time. Beeping console and all, look I want the Ood to take my daughter Drew." 

He would refrain from speaking her name just yet. It's intoxicating power could bring down nations.

Ood Sigma stood there silently, before lifting the interface ball.

"The Ood shall take your daughter."

The Doctor smiled widely, and gently placed her in Ood Stigma's arm.

"Wait here! I've got something for her."

When TARDI grow, they often grow in pairs. The Doctor rushed back into his TARDIS and rifled through everything. He found what he was looking for, the remnant cutting of the TARDIS seed he had given his clone. He smiled and quickly rushed back out, to find Ood Sigma standing exactly as he had left him. He pushed the oddly shaped coral into Ood Sigma's hand.

"Tell her, tell my Drew." He said gently, knowing full well what this meant. "Tell Drew to find me one day. This TARDIS should grow, and one day it'll be hers. It's capable of tracking the TARDIS it was grown from.. if she tracks it, she'll find me."

Ood Sigma was silent. "We shall teach your daughter." He said finally. The Doctor smiled widely.

"Thank you." Then, steeling his resolve, he walked back into the TARDIS. After closing the door, he examined the console, which had started beeping even louder.

"Shush shush ya noisy thing!" He yanked the monitor and viewed the information.

"… Wormhole in the middle of London? Huh.. Guess I better check that out." 

The TARDIS disappeared, leaving Ood Sigma alone in the snow with the child. All was silent, except for the falling snow.


End file.
